The subject matter of the present invention relates generally to marine detection apparatus and in particular to water depth and water temperature detection apparatus for a vessel.
In the operation of the ship or boat, several parameters regarding the body of water on which the vessel is located are useful and cannot be determined visually. For example, useful information for fishermen includes depth soundings for locating schools of fish, as well as the temperature of the water. It is well known, for instance, that certain types of fish are generally found only in water having a given temperature range, such as a warmer current in a colder body of water, or are apt to feed in waters having a given temperature range. Heretofore, depth and temperature measurements have been made separately, and although electronically operated devices are available for depth sounding, temperature measurements are frequently made employing relatively cumbersome thermometer devices.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an improved marine detection apparatus of the water depth and water temperature detection type.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved marine detection apparatus wherein both water depth and water temperature may be alternatively displayed upon the same master display.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved means for measuring and displaying temperature.